vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114773-9-28-morning-coffee-the-return-from-abroad-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What is the gestation period for Aurin? | |} ---- ---- They're lifespans and intelligence are similar to humans so I just made it 9 months. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The feeling is mutual, I logged on today converted harvest mail attachments into currency sat in a PvP queue for 20 minutes around 5PM EDT, let out a long sigh and logged. I can speculate the queue times would drastically improve if I get to 50 but with a video quote "you can level up entirely from PvP" still echoing in my head and already suffering quest burn out it's hard and might set me up for disappointment. A sad weekend thus far in WildStar. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- Same difference really for Dominion though I can only queue into the 15-29 Bracket which is I want to say 20 minutes but it's probably 10 to 15 minutes at peak, Exile 15-29 is around the same then I have two Exile in the 30-49 Bracket and this stretches anywhere between 10-45 minutes in queue. Winning/Lossing is totally random and usually leans toward the team who have more higher level players. It's difficult to accurately graph because after 10 minutes, I go astray because I'm impatient. I really don't like questing in queue because it pops at the worst moments for me, in combat or seeking others to knock out a group quest.. Then harvesting in queue's quickly gets mundane plus more bad moments when I'm in the middle of picking up someones nodes or my game crashes, thanks to broken decor or what ever the reason, tossing me out of queue. Due to these long times and my distaste to multi-tasking I've been logging in less and less thus becoming part of the problem. Appreciate the insight because when I get an itch I'm going to scratch my Dominion after hearing 5 minutes at 50, I love my Exile but my main reason for playing WildStar is the PvP and 20 man Raids. Since raids happen on a schedule I mainly lean on PvP as my reason to log in aside from raid times, if I lose me reason to log (aside from raid times) the second reason to play decays rapidly in incentives.. | |} ---- I ran content today, however we only pulled one person from a pug for one STL. And we don't PVP because, well, I don't PVP and nobody else in the guild runs them. So we don't invite any PVPers, nobody organizes them, nobody queues in. Maybe if I had a proactive PVP officer, things would be different. As it stands, I barely know enough to tank in PVE instances. However, we're not doing too badly. Either way, the best way to keep people logging in is to be proactive and make your guild/circle/friend's list a fun place to be. That's the biggest problem with PUGs. Everyone's had such bad experiences with people from them that, even if they're a small percentage, problem players have killed the pugs. These days, it's premade or GTFO, because if one in five PUG players is a prick, you'll have a low percentage of good PUGs. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll join that guild when merges happen sound like the guild I've been looking for which has been hard because I don't take chances on guilds that smear /z with a macro before the last one is off screen atleast.. I love the take it slow type, after I learn dynamics and mechanics as a DPS I tend to shift tank and then I feel obliged to run and yell at all the mobs as quickly as my healer allows in other games.. Which would be nice to have a group that doesn't push that style.. Because I like to sniff all the things! | |} ---- Awesome! And you know what? Even if we're not the right fit for you, once the merge happens, we'll do our best to help you find a guild that is :) That's what community's all about, after all. There are a ton of great guilds on Evindra (and on Stormtalon.... *looking at you Kaelish*...) that would love to have new friends joining their ranks. | |} ---- ---- ---- What is the filling on those deep fried triangular slabs. I was hoping chicken or fish... but I have heard of ye Deep Fried Butter. | |} ---- ---- Can't say that running regular Stormtalon's Lair wasn't fun. I wish running dungeons and adventures would happen more often. That is what I am craving at the moment and the time in-between such events bores me more and more. I went to bed last night slightly more enthused about this game simply because we ran something, even though there really was nothing worthwhile (for me) to get out of it. @Nephele: Veteran dungeons are difficult but oh so incredibly fun! ...unless you mind the repair bill, haha! I wish I could run content as much as you guys :) | |} ---- Chua don't find dungeons that difficult anymore. Agreed, first time is new and challenging, but once understand Mechanics, becomes routine of proper interrupting. Last weekend, Chua managed to obtain Immortal while running Kel Voreth Veteran. Something chua not expected. | |} ---- Just like...well...anything really. Grats on "Immortal" ^^ | |} ---- ----